


Flat Pack Furniture

by roonilbwazlib



Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Flat pack furniture, Instagram Drabbles, Tumblr Prompts, domestic Draco, drastoria drabbles, instagram prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilbwazlib/pseuds/roonilbwazlib
Summary: Draco and Astoria decide to move house the Muggle way.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070555
Kudos: 16





	Flat Pack Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the prompt “This is most definitely how the muggles do it!”

Astoria was shoulder deep inside her new kitchen cupboards when a loud crash echoed from somewhere on the upper floor. Rushing to check if her husband was OK, she swore furiously as she banged her head on the shelf above her and ran into the hallway.

“Draco? Are you OK? What’s happened?”

A muffled grunting sound was all she could hear in return, but it at least confirmed that Draco was still alive.

Climbing the stairs two at once, she rubbed her head where she could already feel a lump forming. Why they’d thought it would be fun to move house the Muggle way was anyone’s guess, and Astoria was already regretting her assurance that it would be ‘an experience to remember’. She’d count herself lucky if they both made it out the other side in one piece.

She reached the landing and immediately spotted the problem through their open bedroom door. Half of the wardrobe that Draco was attempting to build was on the floor, and judging by the feet sticking out of the end of it, Draco had been inside when it had toppled over. Astoria smothered a laugh - it wasn’t funny, Draco could be seriously hurt - but she couldn’t help finding the overall picture a tiny bit hilarious.

“Are you alright? Anything broken or bleeding?” she asked, picking her way around the wooden panels and finding her husband glaring up at her.

“I’m fine, and I heard that”, he grumbled, sitting up and pushing the sides of the wardrobe away from him. “You wouldn’t be laughing if it killed me.”

“Oh, I think I might find some humour in the situation,” Astoria teased, reaching down to help. “Death by flat pack furniture would be a spectacular way to go. I’d pay good money to see that write-up in the Prophet.”

“Remind me again why we’re not using magic?” Draco said, standing up and brushing down his extremely crumpled shirt.

“We live in a Muggle neighbourhood now,” Astoria chided, “And we decided to try and fit in as best we could. And that means moving in like they do. Everyone will be suspicious if they don’t see IKEA deliveries and hear a bit of banging going on.”

“Well they certainly got that,” Draco complained, this time glaring down at the wardrobe. “I don’t understand how this thing is so heavy, it’s not even real wood.”

“How about we take a break?” Astoria said. “I was just about to make a pot of tea after sorting out the cupboards. Let’s have a sit down and open some of those biscuits Daphne sent us last week.”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all day,” Draco agreed, giving the wardrobe door a half-hearted kick as he followed his wife out of the room.

*

Later that afternoon, Astoria had started working on the lounge whilst Draco finished off upstairs. The offending wardrobe from earlier had now been fully assembled, along with a bed, and Draco was concentrating on putting up shelves so they could unpack all their trinkets.

He was just putting the finishing touches to the unit when Astoria nudged her way into the room, looking unusually contrite. She was holding a miniature vase close to her chest, which on a second glance was the one that Narcissa had bought them as a wedding present. On even closer inspection, Draco spotted a long crack winding itself down the body and around the neck of it.

“I’m so sorry…” Astoria started, looking down at the broken object. “I was seeing where it might look best and I misjudged the width of the window sill. It’s only one crack though, so I think we might be able to mend it.”

Draco didn’t mind about the vase, he didn’t even particularly like it, but he was touched that Astoria thought he might. His relationship with Narcissa had been rocky for a good few years after the Battle, but they’d eventually reached some sort of amnesty. They got on well enough in small doses, and Narcissa had accepted Astoria without question, but she wasn’t exactly top of their Christmas card list. Yet.

“Don’t worry, a quick reparo will sort it right out. Did you not have your wand? Pass it here, I’ll do it,” Draco said, reaching into his back pocket.

“Err.. I, er… I might have… tried to mend it the Muggle way,” Astoria said quickly. A blush crept up her face.

“Why?” Draco was nonplussed. “A spell would take 5 seconds. Hand it over.”

“Well… that’s the thing. I… can’t.”

“You can’t? Why?”

Draco was so confused, and Astoria looked as though she didn’t know whether to laugh or apologise again.

“I kind of… stuck myself to it. With this thing called superglue. I found it in a little tin that the previous owners left behind, and thought I’d give it a go. But it’s really sticky!” she said, as Draco’s face went from baffled to concerned to intrigued to amused in quick succession

“Let me get this straight,” he said, mouth twitching. “You’ve somehow managed to permanently stick yourself to my mothers vase?”

“Yessss,” Astoria whined, closing her eyes and looking as though she was a child who’d been caught doing something they shouldn’t.

“And you didn’t think that squeezing an unknown substance all over yourself was a bad idea?”

Draco could put her out of her misery with a simple scourgify, but he was enjoying having one over on her after she’d laughed at him getting stuck in the wardrobe.

“This is most definitely how the Muggles do it!” Astoria replied, opening her eyes and looking at him beseechingly. “I just wanted to see how it worked!”

“Well, now we know,” Draco agreed solemnly. “Supposedly Muggles also wear gloves, or read the instructions first.”

“They might,” Astoria admitted, jiggling a bit on the spot. “They might also have nice husbands who help them out when they get in a pickle.”

“Lucky for you you’ve got me then isn’t it,” Draco said, finally taking pity on her and casting a quick spell.

Astoria’s hand flashed golden for a second before she peeled it off the vase, exclaiming in delight at her newfound freedom.

What she’d forgotten was that the superglue was the only thing actually attaching her to the vase, meaning for the second time that day, the small delicately crafted vessel hit the floor and cracked clean in half. Again.

They both stared down at the pieces, and after a few moments of silence, burst out laughing as one.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you tumblr anon, this was extremely fun to write!


End file.
